Truth or dare?
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: The gang plays a game of truth or dare. Pretty predictable what would happen, eh? Sorry for any OOC-ness.  Seddie! one-shot.


_**Heya boo beyaaaa. Lol, HEY. WAZZUP MAH LITTLE GRASSHOPPERS? **_

_**My special Christmas fanfic is coming up soon! Yeah, woot!**_

_**Oh and, usually Decembers are my busy months so I'll have to find some time to update the story, mkay? :DD**_

_**And… MY STUPID ENGLISH TEACHER ASSIGNED OUR READING RESPONSES AGAIN.**_

_**AGH. Screw it. '-_-**_

_**Well, here's a one-shot I've prepared you all for! Acha cha. Cue the… words?**_

_**Disclaimer: Gosh, I've said it a million times already: I don't own iCarly!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>_

"And that's it for this iCarly!" Carly shouted to the camera.

"Later!" Sam followed.

"Adios!" Carly shouted.

"Arigato!" Sam said.

"That's 'Thank you' Sam." Carly corrected her.

"Doesn't matter, you all still love me!" Sam fluttered her eyes.

"Yeah, we all do!" Carly said, "right Freddie?" she smiled.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, right." Freddie told her uncomfortably.

"Byeeeeee!" Sam and Carly said in unison.

"And we're clear!" Freddie ended the broadcast.

Sam sat down on a red bean bag chair, while Freddie sat next to her in a blue bean bag chair, while Carly sat on the opposite end of Sam in a yellow bean bag chair. "Dude, I'm tiiiiiiiiired." Sam said, hanging her head back.

"We could play a game." Carly suggested, sitting up straight.

"Sure, what game?" Freddie asked.

Carly smirked. "Truth or dare."

"I'm fine with that. Me first! Lemme go get that wheel thingy. Or… Carls you get it. I'm lazy to stand up." Sam demanded, still sitting down.

"Ugh, fiiiine!" Carly replied, standing up, and getting a wheel looking thingy hidden behind a stuffed animal. She walked back to Freddie and Sam and placed the wheel in front of them. "Sam, you go first."

"Kay." Sam sat up straight and spun the wheel. It pointed at Carly. "Carls, truth or dare?"

Carly replied, "Uh, truth."

"Have you ever liked someone else without telling me?" Sam asked, squinting her eyes at Carly.

"Uh… OKAY MY TURN!" Carly shouted, avoiding the subject. She spun the wheel. It landed on Freddie. "Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth." Freddie answered.

"Have you ever peed on your bed?" Carly snickered, along with Sam.

"Carly!" Freddie whined.

"Have to answer it truthfully, nub." Sam smirked.

"Y-yes…" he answered.

Carly and Sam cracked up. "I was young! I didn't… Sam! Carly!" Freddie shouted, burying his face in the beanbag.

Carly finally calmed down. "Okay, okay, we were just teasing, you're turn…" Carly started laughing again.

Freddie groaned, and spun the wheel. It landed on Carly."Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Do you think I still love you?" Freddie asked.

"… yeah, kinda…" The brunette girl replied.

"I see… Sam, you're turn." Freddie turned to face Sam, who was texting away on her phone. "Sam." Freddie touched her gently on the leg.

Sam nearly jumped. "Oh. Huh?" She noticed Freddie's hand was still on her leg, and she hesitantly swept it away. "My turn?"

"Yeah." Freddie said to her back.

"Who were you texting, Sam?" Carly asked.

"My mom. I forgot to tell her I was staying over at your house." The blonde girl said.

"But I didn't invite you…" Carly stated. Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Want me to leave…?"

"No, it's fine." Carly told her, watching her stand up and head downstairs. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Gonna get ham." Sam stomped down the stairs.

Carly smiled and turned to Freddie. "She is not like other girls…"

"No, she is not." Freddie said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"That's what makes her so unique. Sure, she can go a little out of hand sometimes… but, you know… "

"Yeah." Freddie agreed.

"Yeah?" Carly asked. She eyed him suspiciously. "Freddie… do you li—"

"I gots my ham! Now I'm spinning the wheel." Sam declared, coming back into the iCarly studio, and flopping down on the beanbag chair. Sam just had to burst in through that time. She spun the wheel, and it landed on Freddie. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still like Carly?" Sam asked.

"Honestly… no… But I still like her as a friend and all!" Freddie added.

Carly spun the wheel. It landed on Freddie. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered again.

_Why does he keep answering truth?_ Carly and Sam thought.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yeah."

"WHO IS IT!" Sam and Carly shouted aloud at the same time.

"Hey hey hey, only one question." Freddie said. He spun the wheel, which landed on Sam. "Truth or—"

"Truth." Sam replied.

"Do you like anyone?" Freddie asked.

"I think so… But I'm not saying who it is!" Sam spun the wheel, and it landed on Carly. She looked at her, waiting her to answer truth or dare.

"Dare." She said.

Sam pondered a moment before finally speaking up. "I dare you to go downstairs and blow this horn into Spencer's face." Carly rolled her eyes, and a minute later, Sam and Freddie heard a loud horn. Carly started laughing and she went back upstairs.

"Hi, I'm back." Carly sat down on the beanbag chair and spun the wheel. It landed on Freddie. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Carly thought of a dare and smirked, quietly laughing on the inside. "I dare you to french kiss Sam for 15 seconds."

"What!" Sam and Freddie yelled. "No way in heck am I doing that!" Freddie added.

"Too chicken I see…" Carly smirked.

"I am not chicken I… Ugh, okay, I'll do it." Freddie turned to face Sam.

"Wait what are y—" Sam started, but was cut off by Freddie kissing Sam fiercely. His tongue entered her mouth and both of their tongues started groping each other.

"Guys… guys… Guys!" Carly cleared her throat. Freddie and Sam broke the kiss, looking sheepishly at Carly. "That was longer than I expected."

"Huh? How long was it?" Freddie nearly shouted, panicked.

"I'm not gonna say…" Carly sang in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever Carls, your turn, Benson." Sam said, feeling awkward.

Freddie spun the wheel and it landed on Sam.

"Truth," she answered.

Freddie interrogated, "Who do you like?"

"I uh.. heyy! Is that a new watch!" Sam tried changing the subject.

"Nope, nope, answer it Sam!" Carly demanded.

"Fine… well… he's a geek… nub, actually… Brown hair and eyes… belongs to a psychotic mother… and he goes to our school… And has the initials FB." Sam answered truthfully.

"That's weird. Because I like a girl that's strong… not afraid to be who she is… at times. She has the most beautiful smile anyone could ever want. Blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect girl. She goes to our school and has the initials SP." Freddie smiled.

"So does that mean you guys…?" Carly asked curiously while fiddling on her phone. She looked up, only two find her two best friends making out in front of her. "Guys! Jeez! Get a room!"

"We are in a room." Freddie murmured into Sam's lips. He and Sam both smiled into the kiss.

"I uh… ugh, touché." Carly sighed in defeat, walking out of the studio, leaving her best friends alone who were nearly swallowing each other.

And that's how truth or dare can build a relationship. Just reel 'em into the truth, kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like my lesson up there ^^ ? ^-^ Huuh? I think you do!<strong>_

_**Anyway, sorry for my lack of description, and overuse of the words, "said, answered, asked, etc."**_

_**So… yeah! (x Anywaaaaaay, later kiddos. Stay tuned for my Christmas special, which is making their debut on Dec. 1! Woot!**_

_**If you want, I can give you a little sneak preview on the first Chap, on the story. If you do want me to, I'll post it up as a second chap in this story.**_

_**And I'm currently working on chapter 3. LOL, yeah, I've been busy.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
